Sibylla Morinas
by Healer
Summary: Morinas/Wapourif "Morinas... no me importa cual sea tu decisión en la Fuente, quiero estar a tu lado" Su interacción en los capitulos 14a24 del anime, desde el punto de vista de Wapourif.


**SIBYLLA MORINAS**

**Healer**

_N/A:__ Este es un fanfic con cierto contenido yuri, no del todo considerando que uno de los personajes es hombre, aunque solía ser mujer. Si te incomoda, no siguas leyendo._

_La historia se desarrolla entre los capítulos 14 y 24 de "Simoun" y es un vistazo a lo que pasó por la mente de Wapourif respecto a Morinas. _

_

* * *

  
_

Después de lo que ocurrió esa noche, cuando abrí el Simoun por orden de Sibylla Dominura, no pude dejar de pensar que yo tenía razón, por eso en el Templo del Tempus Spatium en el Arcus Prima, le prometí a Sibylla Morinas…NO, me prometí a mi mismo no volver a violar algo sagrado. Me dolió su actitud, resultado de mis acciones, pero sabía que era lo mejor, las Sibyllae son sagradas y no deben ser profanadas, entonces ¿por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ella?

"Sibylla Aeru siempre hace lo que quiere. Si tan sólo pudiera seguir mis pasiones tan abiertamente como ella…"

Mientras veía alejarse el Simoun de Sibylla Aeru y Sibylla Jun sin la autorización de los políticos a bordo del Arcus Prima, no pude evitar sentir envidia de su fuerza y determinación.

Supe que tenía una oportunidad en el momento en que ella volvió a hablarme, pero ya había tomado mi decisión y lo único que me quedaba entonces era atesorar su amistad, después de todo ella también había tomado una decisión mucho antes de conocerme.

Cuando vi su Simoun aterrizar en la cubierta del Arcus Prima y el estado en que se encontraba el mismo, deseé con todas mis fuerzas que ella estuviera bien. Sibylla Rodoreamon la ayudó a bajar y pude ver que ELLA sangraba, habría querido correr a su lado y asegurarme que estuviera bien, pero tenía que cumplir no sólo con mi trabajo, sino con su voluntad de no permitirme volver a tocarla.

Fui a la enfermería en cuanto pude, pero no estaba por ningún lado, incluso me informaron que Sibylla Rodoreamon había decidido curar sus heridas ella mismo viendo que era nada grave y que la gente el Gran Templo necesitaba ayuda médica.

Estuve parado por varios minutos frente a la puerta de su habitación, finalmente me armé de valor, toqué suavemente la superficie de la puerta y entré al tiempo de abrirla. Pude verla sentada sobre su cama y a Sibylla Rodoreamon arrodillada a su lado.

"¿Cómo está tu herida, Sibylla Morinas?"

"¡Wapourif!" Parecía sorprendida de verme. Debí suponer que venir era una mala idea, pero necesitaba saber que estaba bien.

"Wapourif, ¿tú sabes cómo hacer un vendaje?" La voz de Sibylla Rodoreamon me devolvió a la realidad.

"De verdad que la falta de destreza de Rodoreamon es preocupante" Me dijo ELLA sonriendo al tiempo de mostrarme su brazo y el resultado obtenido hasta el momento.

"Por favor permíteme Sibylla Rodoreamon" Le dije poniendo sobre la cama el estuche de primeros auxilios que llevaba conmigo.

"Como el equipo de cirujanos estaba ocupado…" Comenzó a explicar Sibylla Rodoreamon

"Los médicos están en el Gran Templo atendiendo a los heridos" Concluyó ELLA, imaginando que yo no sabría.

"Ya veo" Dije sonriéndole

"Bueno, lo dejo en tus manos Wapourif" Dijo Sibylla Rodoreamon dirigiéndose a la puerta.

"Sí" No sabía si podría controlarme estando sólo con ella, pero agradecí que Sibylla Rodoreamon decidiera dejarnos a solas.

"Morinas, aún nos queda cosas por hacer, ¿verdad?" Preguntó tímidamente desde el umbral.

"Sí" Le contestó ELLA

"Pero, me gustan los Ri Majons que ofrecemos al Tempus Spatium" Agregó sonriente Sibylla Rodoreamon

"Sí, a mi también" Comenzó ELLA devolviéndole la sonrisa. "¿Y sabes? Creo que el resto piensa igual"

Sibylla Rodoreamon asintió y salió de la habitación dejándonos solos, yo había comenzado a quitar el vendaje de su brazo y me disponía a colocar uno nuevo cuando su voz interrumpió el silencio.

"¿Cómo ha quedado el Simoun?" Aun sin verla a su rostro, no pude evitar sonreír porqué esa fuera su primera preocupación.

"Creo que sólo habrá que cambiarle el dosel. La verdad acabamos de reparar el Simoun de Sibylla Aurea, y ahora esto" Dije esperando que entendiera que no era el Simoun quien me preocupaba.

"Lo siento" Me dijo al tiempo que yo terminaba su vendaje.

"¿No había otra manera? Pregunté mientras guardaba las cosas en el botiquín.

"No, era lo único que podíamos hacer" Me contestó simplemente

Racionalmente yo lo entendía, era trabajo de las Sibyllae el proteger a la gente de la Tierra Sagrada, pero no por eso tenía que gustarme verla a ella en peligro constante a causa de la guerra.

"¿Me harás el favor de cuidarte un poco más?" Le pedí.

"Sí, lo haré" Algo en su tono de voz me hizo levantar la mirada y cruzarme con la suya.

"Prométemelo" Le rogué

"Te lo prometo" Cedió tras varios segundos que me parecieron eternos.

Días después de la batalla que guió el Señor Anubituf, las reuniones para firmar los tratados de paz se iniciaron a bordo del Arcus Prima. Me sorprendió mucho la decisión no sólo de eliminar los Coros de Sibyllae y mandar a todos los Simoun a Las Tierras Altas, sino que además obligarían a las Sibyllae a ir a la fuente aun cuando había algunas quienes no alcanzaban los 17 años. Mi mente se encontraba ponderando mis opciones, retirarme de la mecánica de los Simoun o ir a Tierras Altas, cuando mi corazón se llenó de gozo al verla acercándose.

"Sibylla Morinas"

"Ya sabes lo que nos ha pasado, ¿no?" Me preguntó triste

"Sí" ¿Qué más podía decirle? ¿Qué aunque me sorprendía la decisión, me alegraba? No, no podía hacerlo viendo lo triste que estaba.

"¿Ya estás contento?" Me preguntó ahora molesta. Entonces tomé mi decisión.

"La verdad, yo también voy a abandonar el Arcus Prima" Esto pareció sorprenderla ya que clavó su mirada en mi. "La Tierra Sagrada ya no tiene interés en que los Simoun sigan volando, prueba de ello es que todo el equipo de mantenimiento ha sido destinado a las Tierras Altas"

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Da igual dónde terminemos, todo es lo mismo. Los Simoun son el Sagrado Carruaje de los Dioses, sin embargo por mucho que intenté acercarme a… No, la verdad es que me he dado cuenta de algo" Tenía que dejarle saber mi decisión, tenía que hacerla entender. "¡Ya no me importan los Simoun! Seré feliz mientras estés a salvo" Entonces me acerque a ella y me detuve a tan solo un paso de distancia. "Puedo entender que me desprecies"

Y lo entendía, realmente lo hacía. Primero ella quería ser hombre, me lo había dejado claro en varias ocasiones. Además, a pesar de que existiera amistad entre nosotros, yo había profanado algo sagrado.

"Se te han encogido, ¿verdad?" Me preguntó refiriéndose a mi pecho. "Me habría gustado convertirme en hombre e ir contigo a cuidar de los Simoun, pero…"

Se dio vuelta y comenzó a alejarse, pero lo que acababa de decir seguía martillando en mis oídos, no podía dejarla ir, no si en verdad tenía una oportunidad de verla feliz.

"¡Espera!" Le rogué corriendo tras ella, cuando la alcancé me quedé nuevamente sin palabras.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Me preguntó confusa

Tome sus manos entre las mías y al igual que ella había hecho con las mías antes, yo las llevé a mi pecho, ELLA trató de alejarse pero no la deje hacerlo, mantuve firme mi agarre.

"Morinas… no me importa cuál sea tu decisión en la Fuente, quiera estar a tu lado y quiero que seas feliz" Entonces solté sus manos y antes de alejarme deposité un beso en su mejilla, esperando que con ese gesto comprendiera lo que siento por ELLA.

Sin importar su elección, quiero vivir a su lado y para mí siempre será Sibylla Morinas.

* * *

A/N: ¿Qué les pareció? Dejen sus reviews.


End file.
